Super Brother's Odyssey
by Ninetails2000
Summary: After going to the moon and back to woo a woman who would never come to love him, a weary and battered Mario finds a new odyssey right under his nose.


Super Bros. Odyssey By Ninetails2000

A/N: This is just something I came up with for fun involving another under-utilized pairing. Excessively fluffy.

Warning, this is going to involve incest between brothers. If you don't want to deal with that then walk away now.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

It was a lovely evening in the Mushroom Kingdom. At least it was in any place other than the Mario Brothers household. Luigi was sat at the kitchen table, absentmindedly thumbing through a newspaper. Mario had been gone for a few weeks chasing after Bowser and Peach again and almost every day there were new sightings of Mario and Bowser all around the world. However, those sightings had come to an abrupt end a few days ago with reports stating that Mario had followed Bowser back to the Koopa Kingdom to stop their wedding. He knew his brother would pull through all the same but it always made him extra nervous when he would loose track of where he was. Of course, he always worried about Mario just the same way his brother always cared about him. Suddenly there was a clattering at the door. Luigi looked up from his newspaper to see his older brother step into the house, immaculately dressed in a stunning white suit.

"M-Mario!" Luigi jumped up from his seat and hugged his brother tight, relieved that he was still alright. "Bro, you look so..." As he looked his brother up and down in closer detail, he felt his heart fluttering. "I've never seen you so...handsome..." He always thought his brother was a handsome man if you managed to get him out of his overalls and to be in such a dapper suit just proved him absolutely right.

Mario looked up from under the brim of his top hat at his brother's adoring gaze. In spite of his horrible mood and just how tired he was at the moment, he couldn't help but smile. He he could always rely on Luigi to show him some love. "Thanks bro...I needed that..." After giving his brother a firm squeeze back, Mario grabbed the white top hat form his head and tossed it onto the hat rack in the side of the room.

"Oh my gosh, Mario!" Finally getting his first good look at Mario's face, he was struck with something close to fear at the sight before him. Deep bags hung under Mario's puffy eyes, a tired smile that he could tell Mario was using all his strength to keep raised. His brother looked so tired, so hurt, almost dead. "Wh-what happened to you? Did Bowser have something to do with this!?"

"You know he did, bro..." Mario left Luigi's arms and slowly shuffled to the kitchen table, undoing his tie and throwing his overcoat aside. "But...Let's just say that in the end...He probably won't be coming for Peach for quite a while...We had an understanding..." He turned blindly to sit down on a chair, but found himself instead falling into the arms of his little brother.

"Mario, you're absolutely beat." Catching his breath after saving Mario from tossing himself onto the floor, Luigi hoisted his brother up into his arms. "I'm putting you to bed right now."

"You don't have to do this every time..." Mario was equal parts dead tired and dumbfounded as he found himself being carried-bridal style-to his room by his little brother. Luigi was far more powerful than he often gave himself credit for, but Mario knew from experience to never underestimate his brother. He could always rely on his brother even when his brother couldn't rely on himself. It was one of the things he loved most about him. "I can handle this myself, bro..."

"At least let me help you get ready for bed...I can tell this was a big one for you." Luigi smiled warmly at his brother as he set the bearish man down into bed. Before Mario could even move his arms, Luigi was busy at work getting his shoes off.

Mario watched intently at his brother as he carefully untied his pristine shoes and set them aside in an orderly fashion. He unbuttoned his shirt, as if in a trance and tossed it aside.

"There we go..." Luigi smiled warmly as he folded Mario's socks and set them next to his shoes. Mario's feet looked even more beat up than usual, a sure sign of a rough adventure. He looked up to check if Mario was done with his shirt and immediately began blushing like mad as he watched his shirtless older brother slowly unzipping his fly, eyes glazed over staring right through him. It was as if his brother was stripping down to tease him, but Luigi knew better than to assume. Mario was just out of it from exhaustion.

"Bro...A little help?" Mario's cheeks took on a rosy hue as he stared down at his brother, hand cupping his crotch as he struggled to get out of the pants. When Cappy gifted him with this suit, he failed to give him any underwear.

"O-oh!" Luigi wanted to sit and soak up his brother's unintentionally erotic display, but his mission to put Mario to bed helped to keep him moving. "R-right..." With both hands, he helped pull Mario's pants down around his ankles. "Y-you need some...Fresh boxers?" Luigi tried to avert his eyes to give Mario his due respect.

"Yes please..." Mario couldn't help but smirk at his brother's shyness. They lived together all their lives and Luigi still respected his privacy enough to not look at his naked body. Mario would never extend the same politeness to his brother.

"Let's see..." Luigi went to Mario's drawer and dug through for a pair of underwear, finally settling on a pair of white boxers with a starman pattern. While he wasn't one for plain white with a pattern, when Mario would wear them he would look so handsome and erotic. He turned to find Mario on the verge of sleep. He pretended his eyes weren't glued to Mario's barely concealed penis behind his limp, widespread hand. "H-here..."

"Aah...Thanks..." Mario smiled weakly, grabbing the underwear. Taking hold of them with both hands, he intentionally took his time reaching down to loop them between his feet, spreading his legs wide open and slowly pulling them up to his knees, being sure Luigi's eyes stayed locked onto his crotch. After all the time Mario spent staring at Luigi's naked form against his will, he wanted Luigi to have the opportunity to look at his without shame. As a sign of respect of course. He pulled the boxers up to his waist, his cock and balls framed almost proudly against the yellow stars as he pulled the waistband up and over.

Luigi felt like he was on fire. His brother was so brazen and sexy. He would never have so much confidence in his body to be so open with Mario. At least not as long as he was just his brother. "You all set?" Luigi stepped closer to the bed, fluffing Mario's pillows as Mario removed his silky white gloves and settled into rest.

"I'm okay..." Mario leaned back against his freshly fluffed pillow and let out a relaxed sigh as he felt his cover drape over him thanks to his brother. "Thank you so much bro..."

"It's no problem. I always love to help you any way I can, bro." Luigi leaned in close and gave his brother a soft smooch on the forehead. "Get some rest and I'll talk to you later." Luigi turned to leave when he felt his brother's hand in his.

"You know Luigi...I spent all of this last adventure trying to win the heart of a princess..." Mario tugged on Luigi's arm, pulling his brother closer. "But I don't need to do that when I've got a wonderful prince right here waiting for me."

"M-Mario...Thank you..." Luigi was melting. His brother always paid him compliments, but never one as sweet as this. "I'll always be here because I love you bro."

"I love you too, Luigi..." Mario smiled deviously at his brother as he got the best worst idea ever. "Let me give you something I was saving for the princess...Honestly you deserve it more than she does..."

Luigi was blushing so brightly. Now Mario had a gift for him? "Eeh? What's-WAH!" Without a moment's warning, Luigi found himself dragged into bed with his brother! All he had was a brief moment to look into his brother's smoldering eyes before their faces came together, His brother's rough lips pressed against his. His heart raced as he kissed back. He thought he had died when he felt his brother growl with passion as their lips parted. He knew he had died when his brother's hot tongue pulled his own into a sweet tango. Unfortunately dreams all come to an end and just as quickly as he pushed forward, Mario was retreating, sloppy strands of shared drool hanging from his tongue.

"Hehe, you're so cute..." Mario smirked at his brother. "I always wanted to kiss you like that, you know?" He chuckled.

Luigi was beside himself. In just a second, everything he ever felt for his big brother was confirmed to him. "Y-you mean...M-Mario?"

"We'll talk about it..." Mario rolled over to settle into sleep. "When I get back up."

"..." Luigi was absolutely at a loss for words. His brother was always such a cocky bastard, always punching first without a thought, always taking what he wanted. It's one of the things he loved most about his brother. "Hmph...In that case..."

"Hmm?" Mario rolled over and was absolutely shocked to see his brother taking off his clothes! His overalls fell to the floor and his shirt rose over his head as he stepped out of his shoes. His brother stood before him clad in green briefs with white trim. He ate up the sight greedily as he watched his brother slide into bed with him.

"I'll just sleep with you. That way...I can keep you warm..." Luigi blushed brightly as he grabbed on to his brother, snuggling into his chest.

"Hehe, alright then." Mario smirked down at his brother, caressing his back and holding him close in his arms, being sure to grind their crotches into each other. "But if I have a case of the 'morning mushroom..." Mario made his offer obvious to his brother, praying in his head that Luigi would accept him.

"Then you'll be in good hands..." Luigi swallowed his fear and matched his brother's brazen tone. He had waited so long for this, wanted it so bad. Wanted him so bad. "Because that's one pipe that I've wanted to take care of for a long time..."

A wave of relief washed over Mario as he and his brother came to an understanding. "Good...Because I feel like...I should have come to you a long time ago..." He kissed his brother softly on the lips. "My beautiful, caring brother..."

"My handsome, courageous brother..." Luigi hugged Mario tight, his heart filling up with white hot joy and love. "I love you so much Mario..."

"I love you too Luigi." Mario yawned softly and began to nod off. "Being with you will be my greatest odyssey..."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
